heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Veil
Winter Veil is an annual Heroes of the Storm event. Its origins lie in the Warcraft universe. In 2017, players can celebrate Winter Veil by completing quests within the game for rewards. The event begins Tuesday, December 12, and will last until the week of January 8, 2018. Winter Veil 2017 The event will run from December 12 to January 8. A four-part quest can be completed that reward several items for players' collections. *Part 1: Play 2 Games **Reward: Nostalgic Reign-Deer Spray *Part 2: Play 5 Games **Reward: Winter Veil Warbanner *Part 3: Play 8 Games **Reward: Red Nosed Reign-Deer Portrait *Part 4: Win 5 Games **Reward: Arctic Reign-Deer Mount Spray - Nostalgic Reign-Deer.jpg Warbanner - Winter Veil.jpg Portrait - Red-Nosed Reign-Deer.jpg Reign-Deer - Arctic.jpg Winter Veil 2016 The event ran from December 14 to January 4. By playing 25 games during this span (excluding Brawls), players could win a snowflake portrait and the Festive Treasure Goblin mount. A new Brawl was featured, and all games played during the event had experience multiplied by 25%. Snowflake Portrait.png|Portrait icon Treasure Goblin mount.gif|Festive Treasure Goblin mount Collection There are a number of items players may acquire for their Collection during the event. Note that the ability to purchase/craft these items will be removed after the event ends; the ability to see unowned items is also removed from the Collection. Emojis The following seasonal emojis cost per pack. Emoji - Deck the Halls.jpg|Deck the Halls Emoji - Gingerdread Nazeebo 1.jpg|Gingerdread Nazeebo Pack 1 Emoji - Gingerdread Nazeebo 2.jpg|Gingerdread Nazeebo Pack 2 Emoji - Greatfather Winter Malfurion 1.jpg|Greatfather Winter Malfurion Pack 1 Emoji - Greatfather Winter Malfurion 2.jpg|Greatfather Winter Malfurion Pack 2 Emoji - Great-father Winter Rehgar 1.jpg|Great-father Winter Rehgar Pack 1 Emoji - Great-father Winter Rehgar 2.jpg|Great-father Winter Rehgar Pack 2 Emoji - Greatfather Winter Stitches 1.jpg|Greatfather Winter Stitches Pack 1 Emoji - Greatfather Winter Stitches 2.jpg|Greatfather Winter Stitches Pack 2 Emoji - Sugar Plum Sylvanas 1.jpg|Sugar Plum Sylvanas Pack 1 Emoji - Sugar Plum Sylvanas 2.jpg|Sugar Plum Sylvanas Pack 2 Emoji - Winter Veil Phrases.jpg|Winter Veil Phrases Mounts Portraits The following seasonal portraits cost . Portrait - Abominable Greench.jpg|Abominable Greench Portrait - Alliance Ornament.jpg|Alliance Ornament Portrait - Angel of Winter Veil.jpg|Angel of Winter Veil Portrait - Doomgiver.jpg|Doomgiver Portrait - Fel Cookies and Milk.jpg|Fel Cookies and Milk Portrait - Festive Mr. Gigglesworth.jpg|Festive Mr. Gigglesworth Portrait - Frost Elemental.jpg|Frost Elemental Portrait - Frozen Globe.jpg|Frozen Globe Portrait - Golden Dreidel.jpg|Golden Dreidel Portrait - Great-father Winter Rehgar.jpg|Great-father Winter Rehgar Portrait - Great-wolf Winter Rehgar.jpg|Great-wolf Winter Rehgar Portrait - Greatfather Winter.jpg|Greatfather Winter Stitches Portrait - Guiding Reign-Deer.jpg|Guiding Reign-Deer Portrait - Horde Ornament.jpg|Horde Ornament Portrait - Khasmas Pylon.jpg|Khasmas Pylon Portrait - Marine Stocking.jpg|Marine Stocking Portrait - Nexus Ornament.jpg|Nexus Ornament Portrait - Present Company.jpg|Present Company Portrait - Present Danger.jpg|Present Danger Portrait - Season's Reapings Malthael.jpg|Season's Reapings Malthael Portrait - Snobius.jpg|Snobius Portrait - Sno'gall.jpg|Sno'gall Portrait - Snowstorm.jpg|Snowstorm Portrait - Soulcracker Leoric.jpg|Soulcracker Leoric Portrait - Sugar Plum Sylvanas.jpg|Sugar Plum Sylvanas Portrait - Tree-topper Auriel.jpg|Tree-topper Auriel Portrait - Winter Veil Kharazim.jpg|Winter Veil Kharazim Portrait - Winter Veil Lunara.jpg|Winter Veil Lunara Portrait - Wreath of Stitches.jpg|Wreath of Stitches Portrait - Zealot Stocking.jpg|Zealot Stocking Portrait - Zergling Stocking.jpg|Zergling Stocking ;Gingerbread Portrait - Gingerbread Cho'gall.jpg|Cho'gall Portrait - Gingerbread Garrosh.jpg|Garrosh Portrait - Gingerbread Genji.jpg|Genji Portrait - Gingerbread Murky.jpg|Murky Portrait - Gingerbread Probius.jpg|Probius Portrait - Gingerbread Stukov.jpg|Stukov Portrait - Gingerdread Nazeebo.jpg|Gingerdread Nazeebo ;Nostalgic Portrait - Nostalgic Frost Elemental.jpg|Frost Elemental Portrait - Nostalgic Gingerdread Nazeebo.jpg|Gingerdread Nazeebo Portrait - Nostalgic Greatfather Winter Malfurion.jpg|Greatfather Winter Malfurion Portrait - Nostalgic Great-father Winter Rehgar.jpg|Great-father Winter Rehgar Portrait - Nostalgic Greatfather Winter Stitches.jpg|Greatfather Winter Stitches Portrait - Nostalgic Suger Plum Sylvanas.jpg|Sugar Plum Sylvanas Portrait - Nostalgic Winter Treant.jpg|Winter Treant Portrait - Nostalgic Winter Veil Jaina.jpg|Winter Veil Jaina Portrait - Nostalgic Winter Veil Lunara.jpg|Winter Veil Lunara Portrait - Nostalgic Winter's Helper Valla.jpg|Winter's Helper Valla ;Toon Portrait - Toon Frost Elemental.jpg|Frost Elemental Portrait - Toon Gingerdread Nazeebo.jpg|Gingerdread Nazeebo Portrait - Toon Greatfather Winter Malfurion.jpg|Greatfather Winter Malfurion Portrait - Toon Great-father Winter Rehgar.jpg|Great-father Winter Rehgar Portrait - Toon Greatfather Winter Stitches.jpg|Greatfather Winter Stitches Portrait - Toon Great-wolf Winter Rehgar.jpg|Great-wolf Winter Rehgar Portrait - Toon Sour Plum Sylvanas.jpg|Sour Plum Sylvanas Portrait - Toon Winter Veil Jaina.jpg|Winter Veil Jaina Portrait - Toon Winter Veil Lunara.jpg|Winter Veil Lunara Portrait - Toon Winter's Helper Valla.jpg|Winter's Helper Valla Skins Sprays The below sprays cost . ;Gingerbread Spray - Gingerbread Abathur.jpg|Abathur Spray - Gingerbread Butcher.jpg|Butcher Spray - Gingerbread Cho'gall.jpg|Cho'gall Spray - Gingerbread Garrosh.jpg|Garrosh Spray - Gingerbread Genji.jpg|Genji Spray - Gingerbread Johanna.jpg|Johanna Spray - Gingerbread Murky.jpg|Murky Spray - Gingerbread Probius.jpg|Probius Spray - Gingerbread Samuro.jpg|Samuro Spray - Gingerbread Stukov.jpg|Stukov Spray - Gingerbread Zul'jin.jpg|Zul'jin ;Snow Globes Spray - Blackheart's Snow Globe.jpg|Blackheart's Spray - Braxis Snow Globe.jpg|Braxis Spray - Cursed Snow Globe.jpg|Cursed Spray - Haunted Snow Globe.jpg|Haunted Spray - Infernal Snow Globe.jpg|Infernal Spray - Snow Globe Foundry.jpg|Foundry Spray - Snow Globe Hanamura.jpg|Hanamura Spray - Snow Globe Junction.jpg|Junction Spray - Snow Globe of Doom.jpg|of Doom Spray - Snow Globe of Eternity.jpg|of Eternity Spray - Snow Globe of Terror.jpg||of Terror Spray - Snow Globe of the Spider Queen.jpg||of the Spider Queen Spray - Snow Globe Shire.jpg||Shire Spray - Snow Globe Temple.jpg|Temple The following sprays cost . ;Nostalgic Spray - Nostalgic Frost Elemental.jpg|Frost Elemental Spray - Nostalgic Gingerdread Nazeebo.jpg|Gingerdread Nazeebo Spray - Nostalgic Greatfather Winter Malfurion.jpg|Greatfather Winter Malfurion Spray - Nostalgic Great-father Winter Rehgar.jpg|Great-father Winter Rehgar Spray - Nostalgic Greatfather Winter Stitches.jpg|Greatfather Winter Stitches Spray - Nostalgic Sugar Plum Sylvanas.jpg|Sugar Plum Sylvanas Spray - Nostalgic Winter Treant.jpg|Winter Treant Spray - Nostalgic Winter Veil Jaina.jpg|Winter Veil Jaina Spray - Nostalgic Winter Veil Lunara.jpg|Winter Veil Lunara Spray - Nostalgic Winter's Helper Valla.jpg|Winter's Help Valla Images Winter Veil 2016 2.png Winter Veil 2016 3.png Winter Veil 2016.png Videos Heroes of the Storm Toys, toys, toys! Patch changes * * Category:Gameplay Category:Seasonal Event